Jahje
Jahje was a boy living in Birmingham, UK. He was born in the year 20-- to an ordinary family and attended schools and madrasahs ''there. It was when he reached age 16 he became aware of his purpose, a higher purpose that became apparent during the rising tensions among the Asians and Africans in class 11A which soon sprung into the woeful conflict marginally known as the Great Asia/Africa war. The only Great thing about it was many historians can speak of, is the blessing that descended from the bloodshed that was: The ''GOAT Early Life There is not much known about him except for the fact that he attended Aston University Engineering Academy . ''He obviously performed very well as this was outlined by the fact that he was in upper classes for all subjects and his ultimate achievements during the Asia/Africa war which helped him uncover his true self. He would later go on to the most prestigious universities in the world and later be one of the most influential individuals of the 21st century supporting people all across the world and revolutionising many 3rd world citizens lives, this was further outlined by his complete devotion to his religion and repeated Nobel prize acknowledgement. He later went on to direct the movie '''Unquestioned Greatness' ''which achieved a record Box Office hit of 3 billion USD, beating the much acclaimed 'Avatar' and ' Avengers: Infinity war'. Legacy Jahje or '''The GOAT' would leave many legacies behind. In this vast display of various categories of greatness which would possibly overload the whole internet if it was listed here are the ones that are most remembered. "Verses of the fabled GOAT" are extracts written by the admirers of the mighty Jahje that honour his legacy. Remnants of these extracts have been found far and wide across the world from the arid sands to the icy peak, from various languages ranging from Chinese (Where rumour has it Chinese myth and lore spoke of the birth of The GOAT himself) all the way to the United Kingdom where alleged "Artifacts of Jahje" such as his personal basketball have been uncovered. Verses of the fabled GOAT / Brief Introduction to Jahje's involment in the Great Asia/Africa war "And the Verses of the fabled GOAT have foretold, of fresh trim in the British cold, that when Africans and Asians wage war come unfurled! Jahje, bane of Sully, ancient GOAT unbound, With a power to become so great it cannot be contained!" ~ Verses of the fabled GOAT Chapter 1 This extract was found by the great engineer Othman, Jahje's 1st in command of ''The Mighty Arsenal of Jahje ''during the glorious days of great Asia/Africa war. Othman assisted in the creation of the legendary Verses of the fabled GOAT as he first hand witnessed the power of the great Jahje defeating many Asians in combat before retiring for unknown reasons. The verses tell of Jahjes great achivements and victories during the 1st Great Asia/Africa, however much of the verses were lost during the grave conflict and many were burnt by the Pakistani First Division of Asia as they viewed Jahje as too much of a threat. Many men involved with the conflict believe many rumoured stories of the Verses are said to be true as hisotrical documents relating to the war detail Jahje's rallying cry to all Africans. However Asians tell a different tale of how he was interupped mid speech too his fellow African soldiers and backhanded by an illusive White hitman recruited by the Asian supreme command who is said to be retired and living among the very writers of this historical article. Other verses depiect also the description of how Jahje gained his magnificent power, reaching near unstoppable might and fortitude to wage war on the Asians he despised. To this day his loyalist allies are still uncovering remaining verses, however some are said to be in the most dangerous places across the globe that only The GOAT himself was capable of reaching. Wise monks of the mountains in Tibet have heard whispers from their shrines that one day Jahje will return upon the stirring of conflicts again in The United Kingdom which as legend says will cause the next Great Asia/Africa war enciting the belief the GOAT will arrive unhindered and reign vengance upon the Asians participating in the conflict. The great Jahje spared Asians who did not contribute to the travasty caused by the war, only because he was so forgiving and resentful as he allegedly was so peaceful and calm in nature. However he became a unforgiving warrior in the heat of battle and slayed many Asians on the front lines before the conflict came to a stop on less than peaceful terms. Triumphs of The GOAT Many a soldier fought alongside Jahje and unfortunatly againest him, however ranging tales come from these brave men but the GOAT himself added a tally of the soldiers he slapped on the Asian side, the total came to 50 Asians (51 if you allegedly include one of the seemingly unlucky Asian known as Hasan), who were seemingly blessingly spared by his grace. This is known widely as if The GOAT used his full power, he would of annihilated the opponents with one swipe, only one asian was able to withstand this, once, but was soon defeated in one to one combat. His name was Sully, one of the leaders of the Supreme Asian command. The Duel of GOAT The Duel of GOAT is whispered in legend, the true reaccount hidden among the GOAT's most trusted elite, and a revered, sacred documentation. Many depiect this as one of the many factors that influenced the start of the Great Asia/Africa war. Sully the Challenger incited an argument with the already Legendary GOAT himself, leading to the tension rising, Sully struck first, The GOAT, he had already formulated the strategy in his brilliant mind to lead him to victory. This was the duel that no normal eye could contend with, the slaps and backhands coming in quicker than anyone had seen before! Sully dodged and blocked, but Jahje could not forgive this traversty! A lone Asian striking innocent Africans on the back of the head with brutal force? Unheard of! The GOAT had to stop this immediatly! However, Sully the Challenger could not come quietly, they battled in the legendary glass forge, where the sparks and fires of war became brewed, and the weapons of war mobilized! Jahje retilated to the quick slaps from the Challenger, blocking back the blows and then unleashing almost all his power upon the now regretful Asian, who then slowly tired, but the GOAT did never fray nor lose stride as the pride of africa flowed through him, and became unrelenting power. Jahje that day destroyed his opponent, so from that day forth his restricts his powers to choose to spare all asians. A decision, many valued, or they would face instant defeat in the tragic warfare. Attributes and Skills of Jahje Basketball was his area of most greatness, he was known to dominate the court, legendary players would not approach him and he would play with such flamboyancy and exquisiteness which was replicated by many admirers. Jahje granted some of his skill in basketball to a dearest friend, only known as Abdullahi - a ''Goatee ''and a fellow Somali, who to this day and age is known as the second greatest basketball player to of walked the Earth, and that was from acquiring only a tenth of the mighty GOAT's power in that area. Clothing This was by far his area of most influence and greatness, he wore with such carelessness and scruffiness which was replicated endlesslessly by his many admirerers, his clothing style went so far as to even influence those in the farthest corners of the known world, it could even be said he was the greatest fashion icon of the 21st century. Goatee's and the Deniers of GOAT He was known to influence a vast array of admirers known as 'Goatees' or admireres. Few rejected Jahjes ideals and beliefs at ending the eternal feud between the Asians and Africans and are sometimes known as the '''Deniers of GOAT', '' The Admirers chapter in the Verses of the fabled GOAT; "First we must spread the word to the skies and the heavens themsleves, we must let the words of Jahje be heard from Australia to India, from India to Eritrea, from Somalia to Canada. Jahje's name will ring and be chanted through the world and echo in the chambers of the wall of fame dedicated to The GOAT himself. He who is mighty Jahje shall reign over the chosen kind with a merciful heart and a modest and genius mindset. ALL HAIL THE GOAT! ALL HAIL JAHJE! GLORY TO THE GOAT! ~ Incited by The Devout General of The Roundtable of the fabled GOAT. ~ made by the students of AUEA. ~ Dedicated to the one and only GOAT.